Digital Girl
by Corrupted-Archangel
Summary: In the year 3085, life has progressed. Demons and humans alike learn to cope with each other. But what about someone who will always question if her life is real, sadly more people question than herself. If so; then why do I feel this way? Inu Yasha...
1. The Begining

Scanning…..

Found 0782KA

Kagome

Upload rudimentary intellect

Uploading…..

Complete

Upload verbal communication

Uploading…..

Complete

Upload lettering ability

Uploading…..

Complete

Upload monitor for visual learning

Uploading…..

Complete

Upload replica feelings

Uploading….

%99 done

Failed to complete upload. %1 missing of replica feelings file.

%1 confirm data

Manipulation central processing unit.

Power on….

On

Begin initiation…

Complete.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Kagome's senses seemed to jolt into action all at once, shuddering roughly against the bitter metal bench as her body conquered the unmarked feelings her mind was receiving. She began to settle down, bringing a hand to her head as she sat up. The bench giving a whine in resentment.

"Where am I?" She queried. Bringing her legs down from the bench and onto the welcoming heat of the stone establishment. Kagome looked around her, rotating her head from left to right. Becoming more and more awed by any, and everything.

Supple green grass flowed freely over the area she was placed in. Though, Kagome noted, the grass ended abruptly at the cream colored stones. Beautiful tree's lounged around the stunning vicinity, cherry blossoms descended down to the ground like snow. Filling the air with a rich, sweet smell.

Kagome turned around in her seat, her knees scrapping lightly against the metal as she brought them back up.

This side wasn't as grand, reflected Kagome. But still stunning in its own light. More cream colored stones were arrange in single file along the ground, people walking merrily along as they went off towards their destination. Cars lined up upon the road, honking at each other in frustration, as their drivers screamed in aggravation.

Buildings were placed **everywhere**, each way Kagome looked there were more buildings. Kagome even had to lean back just to see the top of some. Several of the buildings were of brick, others wood, even some type of metal. Along each one were windows, each different from the shape, size, or what was hanging from it.

Kagome's mouth dropped as she watched a women stick her head out the window and wave down to someone who waved up in a cheerful gesticulation.

"Wow…"

Kagome couldn't believe that this place she was at was existent. It was so magnificent. The aroma of wild flowers hovered in the air around her, coercing her into taking a big breath to let the scent fill her nostrils.

And just outside that was the familiarities that the modern buildings and superior technology of the city brought her. As if she lived there her whole life, like she could caress the city with her hands and feel its warmth through her very own mind.

It brought a sense of self-discipline to her, allowing her to feel calm under the pressure of not knowing where 'here' was exactly. In truth, her body temperature seem to rise as her mind began to straight out her problems. That self-discipline the only thing keeping her from breaking down and crying like a baby. Even if she could restrain her tears from falling, she couldn't contain that sudden feeling of helplessness that seemed to twist at the bottom of her stomach.

That is; until she felt a soothing warmth drape her shoulders.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Kouga hit another pebble in his path as he trudged his way through the park. Cursing himself mentally for his mistakes prior to coming here. He felt so disgruntled towards himself right now, he didn't dare saunter through the city at risk of seeing his reflection through one of the store's windows.

The picture of his eminent friend, Ayame, weeping streamed through his mind. Causing him to pick up a light jog to pull him out of his bottomless stupor. He shouldn't of labeled her poorly, more than ever before listening to her side of the story.

__

I'm pregnant.

"She should have explained **first**…" Kouga clomped his feet unsympathetically on the earth, watching dust encircle his feet like a undersized tornado. He let a groan escape his lips as he smacked his forehead. "It's all my fault, isn't it god?"

__

How could you? You aren't even dating someone, you whore! What happened, did he pay you, what are you? Some slut?

****

I was raped!

It was his fault. She was crying because of him and he couldn't ease her pain. Why did he have to be so quick headed? He should have comforted her damn it! Not criticize her. Kouga was about to turn and leave the small park before his arctic blue eyes locked on a small form on top a park bench. Her body trembling in distress.

The cheerless aura around the schoolgirl reminded him of Ayame, causing him to take in a sudden sharp breath as he juggled the alternatives. _Lets see; Ignore her and leave… I would probably feel guilty all day. _Kouga shot another glance at the girl, prodding over to his left to get a better view of her, all in vain; her face was snuggled deep in her crossed arms.

__

Or…

Kouga let his thoughts trail as he sprinted up towards the girl, unconsciously draping his football jacket over her shoulders. Kouga watched as she became rigid, snapping her head up stridently to look up at him. Her face dowsed in anxiety.

Kouga caught himself becoming winded at the sight of her. He began to take in her seamless curves, pausing briefly at her breast before trailing back to her chocolate shaded eyes.

Becoming aware of her uneasiness, he averted his eyes elsewhere on her body; taking note not to linger on her breast again. Being the observant man he is, he noticed that her attire was not normal. Her outfit seemed more **out there** than the usual persons.

Her top piece was skin tight, matching the exquisite color of her hair; black. It was shaped like a tub top, stopping a little below the beginning of her breast, sporting a good amount of cleavage. A symbol done in silver was sewn flawlessly to the right of her chest, the emblem was the letters **N C **connecting diagonally._ Naraku Corporations._

Kouga snorted in repulsion. _So; she's a automaton? _His proclamation sounding more like a question as doubt overtook him more and more. He fervently thirsted for the truth, like the passionate desire for an attractive women. Though thinking like that only made him turn to pondering on Ayame. He sighed deeply before sitting himself down.

"Are you ok? You seem worried." Kagome just looked at him quizzically, pressing some stray hairs back behind her hair.

"Worried?"

Kouga exhale noisily. Yep, she was an automaton. "Worried is when you feel scared. Like you don't know anything."

"I know my name!" Kagome protested. Bringing her face closer to his to emphasize her point.

"Well, what is it?" Kouga watched in amazement as her eyes dilated to an ashen black before settling back to its mundane chocolate tinted. She beam full heartily, like a child who finally knew the answer to the most important question in the world. As if she was looking for the answer in the first place.

"Kagome."

^_^

Inu Yasha slammed his fist down ruthlessly against the oak of the undersized coffee table. "No way!" Brining his fist up fleetingly to hammer the table again, a pale hand shot out and seized it.

"Don't destroy Kaede's furniture, Sweetheart." Inu Yasha's mother scrutinized the significant splinter in the aged table. Looking up to smile uneasily at the elder woman across them.

"It's ok Takara. If thy know Inu Yasha then thy know to shop at bargain stores. Not posh depots." Kaede offered reassuringly, placing her porcelain teacup back on it's saucer down on the table. Inu Yasha snorted in offense.

"Then you should also know that I don't plan to work for you."

"But sweetie. You're sixteen, it's time you start thinking about your future." Takara pleaded with her irresponsible son, still holding on to his hand. She didn't exactly think of him as immature, more of a live life by the moment type of young man. Takara exhaled noisily. But living like that won't pay the bills. And what about a family that he must one provide for?

"Inu Yasha, Your mother is not saying that thee must work in automatons." Kaede stood up from her position on the pillowed couch. Walking over to the mantel above the rather significant fireplace. Her ripened hands leisurely picked up a silvery medal, testing its weight with her hands before holding it up for the two to see.

"My father told me when a was nothing more but a wee child, 'Ye must profit in the industry of automatons, like your father has.' I did not have a choice like ye." She laid the medal back down on the mantel. Her eyes gleamed from the prosperous fire, reflecting her elapsed feelings. "I told myself to get over it, and I did."

Inu Yasha grunted in frustration, leaning back in his seat next to his mother. _When did life get so damn hard? _He wondered lightly. Glaring at the old hags back as she turned to take a last glance at the medal.

"Yeah? Well I don't really care. I'm not doing this no matter what you say!!!" Inu Yasha lurched out of his seat with an unsettling certainty. Grazing his finger against his chest with his thumb to outstretch his point.

"I'll pay you, darling." Takara implored. Money always won him over.

"Feh, fine. But this ain't my permanent job! Only to see if I like it!" Like she said, cash _always _won him over. Something in his genes, takes it from his father. Their both smitten with money.

And hopefully he will become smitten with this job, lord knows he need to.

A/N: Whew, this took forever to write! School has been killing me, literally. I've raised two of my F's up to A's. But I bet I get a C in math, maybe a D. I get it, I just never turn in my work. ^_^ I got zero's lined up to Hong Kong. Anyways, I probably will re-write **Spy**, just later on. I'll continue to write chapters so you people will have something to read, but at the same time I'll be pondering over re-writing it.

****

Don't expect any updates till next weekend. This is thanksgiving week! I'll be away in Knoxville.

__

R&R

. .

`~+{Tabbi}+~'


	2. My Computer Crashes!

****

Sad News…….

I had a new chapter written up, for both Spy and Digital Girl, I just didn't upload it cause I wanted to add more. BUT! My computer crashed and I lost everything! All my fan fiction writings, even my HTML and web designs for my websites.

Because of this all my stories will be drawn back even more. I am even thinking of deleting spy. The gods just seem to not want me to do this story. Lol. That and I have no inspiration except my anger at my computer. And that inspiration sucks! So I apologize to all who are reading this.

And this all happened the day after Christmas, too.


	3. Uploading Kouga

****

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. I can't promise a longer chapter next time, but I'll try. It matters if I get a decent amount of updates and if I have time.

Read and review. I am actually proud of this chapter! ^_^

------

Inu Yasha laced his fingers into the wires of the obsolete automaton before him. When Inu Yasha and his mother were readying to leave, Kaede had persuaded that Inu Yasha stay the night. To help him get use to things. Of course it had to be the night he had a date with the very curvy and delicious Kikyou.

There was no room to protest when he found out his mother had already packed his stuff before they even came. It was all planned out, she somehow knew he would say yes to this torture and decided to reduce his life to rubble. The angel he pictured his mother to be was nothing but a mere disguise she, the lady devil, wore.

Now he was in Kaede's basement messaging a dead man's insides. Well, actually a dud automaton that never made it passed first inspection before blowing his head off and the toupee of the inspector inspecting him. Either way, seeing their insides made him nauseated. The millions of wires from the robot causing his head to spin like a dog chasing its tail. Not fun.

__

All this for a few hundred dollars. Is it really worth it?

……_Hell yea! _

Even though his conscience told him to get over it, he couldn't help but feel betrayed. By his own mother none the less. Inu Yasha wasn't saying she was a bad mother, more on the terms of evil. It's just, he had wanted to go on that date. But now the only way he could have any type of a date would to become gay and have a 'thang' for automatons. And neither seemed tasteful; like Kikyou.

__

Kikyou… *insert **manly **sigh*

He had carried her backpack to and from school everyday for the past month, not to mention opened doors for her, gave her rides wherever her heart desired, agreed to do her homework, beat someone up to do her homework, **graveled **at her feet. Hell, he did practically every sleazy thing to get a date with Kikyou. And he got it, and he couldn't go. Not only that, he didn't know her number to call and tell her not to meet him at the movies.

He was going to be yelled at and hated, now he will never get a date. Ever. None, nada, zip, zilch, not in his lifetime. He can kiss his sex-life good bye 'cause it was flying out the window!

~RING~

"Inu Yasha, get that!"

And now he was the fucking butler!

-

Kagome pulled Kouga's jacket closer to her body as another bitter gust hit her full force. After a proper introduction they had spent what was left of the day chatting about various aspects of earth and the people who inhabit this one planet.

She had learned a little of the solar system, that there were nine planets. And that earth was the only one known to have life. And she had had also learned of days and years, going on to be centuries and decades. It was like a game to Kagome, and she was getting a healthy obsession for the desire to learn.

He had started small, telling her bits and pieces of history. And she had found it all incredibly interesting. With her obvious yearn for knowledge; Kouga had made his way up to teach her about her own petite race. 

That's when things got complicated. You see, from the outside; humans and automatons look exactly the same. Unless the original builder alters something for his or her own pleasure. But most models in stores are mirror images of regular people.

Kagome had problems accepting she was an automaton. She didn't believe it until Kouga pulled back the obscured cover on Kagome's neck where her main switch was, allowing her to feel the thin wires. Kouga could practically see the hurt in her eyes of knowing she wasn't real. _She must be a new model to act out different expressions. I mean, she couldn't really feel bad. Could she?_

Shaking his head lightly. Kouga turned his head to look at the girl on his side. She was really beautiful…..

"You OK?" He asked tenderly.

Kagome craned her head upwards to look him in the eyes, him being a head taller. She could stare straight ahead and be aligned with his chin. Kagome placed a hand on his exposed elbow out of gut instincts.

"Yes…" It must have one of those weird vibes. Like when one person screams, everyone screams. Because as soon a Kouga flinched, so did she. Kagome's vision blurred before settling back on the tall, brown haired guy.

"Kouga Ankammi. Age- sixteen. Sex- male. Location- Tokyo, Japan. Brown hair, blue eyes, six feet, eleven inches, attends school at Konbanwia High, regular trouble maker with students and the law."

Kagome drew back away from Kouga, bringing her arms in front of her face. She could see a drop of blood trail her finger, looking over at Kouga's arm she could see a similar drop. It was his blood. Kagome looked unsteadily back at her hand.

What was she? Why?

****

---- Read and review. And then some more! Lol. If you ever have time, IM me on aim. My screen name is Skye Wye!


End file.
